


Happy Birthday Gumi!

by MagicalMelancholy



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMelancholy/pseuds/MagicalMelancholy
Summary: Miku is helping to plan a surprise birthday party for Gumi!(This isn't set in the same universe as 100 BPM, my ongoing fanfiction, but a similar one. One similar that the only difference is that there is no indication of romance in this universe while 100 BPM is a shipping fanfiction. And birthday's will never be mentioned in 100 BPM because I don't feel like writing birthday chapters twice. Also, I'm well aware this is early but I felt like writing a birthday chapter. Gumi's real birthday is on June 25th).





	Happy Birthday Gumi!

  Hatsune Miku was in Gumi's house with Len, Luka, IA, and v_flower (informally known as V-kun for the sake of tongue rolling). The 5 of them had for as long as Rin could keep Gumi occupied to set up a surprise birthday party for Gumi.

  Luka was moving some speakers so everyone at the party could hear the playlist she make for the party. Miku was helping her lift some speakers.

  Len was ordering some pizzas, one cheese, one pepperoni, and one bacon. After he got done with that, he started setting up plates on the tables along with some 2-liter bottles of various sodas and some solo cups. 

  IA and V-kun (real name v flower) were decorating the house. IA was setting up the streamers while V-kun was blowing up the dollar store balloons Miku bought. Miku couldn't wait to see her face when the balloons blew up weird. That's why she bought them after all!

  After she was done, Miku decided to help V-kun blow up balloons. She did buy a lot of them so V-kun would probably need help blowing up all of them. Miku noticed that V-kun had a lot of balloons blow up, a lot of them pretty warped. 

  "You like the balloons I bought?" Miku asked.

  "Yeah, dollar store balloons are very interesting with their shapes. Didn't expect it, but eh." V-kun replied. 'Dangit, I missed her face' Miku silently cursed.

  Miku kept blowing balloons. Soon, they were 3 quarters done with the pack. The pile was getting empty because IA and Len started putting up balloons. 

  "We should probably stop blowing soon, innuendo completely intended," V-kun said.

  "But we're not done with the pack yet!" Miku complained.

  "We already have a lot of balloons though."

  "But we still have to complete the pack! Or else when you put the balloons away and take them out later, they'll fall out!"

  "Have you considered using a clip?" V-kun suggested. Miku thought for a moment. 

  "You're a genius!" Miku said. She hugged V-kun and looked in Gumi's kitchen for a clip. She then put it on the bag of balloons and it was shut.

  "NO MORE HAVING TO EAT CHIPS EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT HUNGRY ANYMORE!" Miku proclaimed with her fist in the air.

  "That's great in all, but we still have a good thirty balloons to put up." Pointed out V-kun.

* * *

  Everyone was almost done. The pizza was set out, the stereos were working, and best of all, everyone, after lots of arguing, finally agreed to put the presents on the floor by the chair. While everyone was resting on the couch and the floor around it (no one was allowed to sit on the chair for fear of disturbing the pile IA worked so hard on), Miku got a text from Rin.

  "We can see the house, so you better hide! :D"

  "HIDE!" Miku yelled. Everyone went to the kitchen. Miku wanted to complain how unoriginal that was, going to just one place, but she heard the door open. She heard the lights flicker and she jumped out along with everyone else.

  "Surprise!" Everyone said while trying not to fall down from bumping into each other so much. Gumi's face lit up and she smiled. It didn't really have an open mouth, and Gumi would argue that she was smirking, but Miku knew it was a real, genuine smile.

* * *

  "Presents!" Miku yelled. Everyone gathered into the living room. Miku led Gumi to the chair IA set up presents beside. Gumi sat down.

  "Make sure to stay very still, don't wanna knock over your presents," Miku warned. She presented (hehe) Gumi with a present in wrapping paper from Luka that looked a lot like a volume of Tokyo Mew Mew. Gumi opened the present.

  "Thank you Megurine!" Gumi said. It was a volume of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5. 

  "You like Jojo's?" V-kun asked.

  "Well, it is the reason I'm into Western Rock!" Gumi proclaimed.

  Miku handed Gumi the next present in a small little adorable party bag, which was her own. Gumi opened it.

  "Wow, a carrot and bunny keychain. Thanks, Hatsune!" Gumi said. She put it in her pocket.

  Miku handed Gumi another present. This one was from Rin and was in a larger party bag. Miku tried to look in and confirm her suspicions about the present, but it was obscured by a lot of paper. How annoying! 

  Gumi dug through the paper and took out a shirt with a lot of text in English. Miku exchanged a look with Len. 

  "What does this say Rin?" Gumi asked curiously. 'Here it comes' Miku thought. And it came.

  "ASHLEY KATCHADOURIAN!  
You were supposed to be watching the door  
You were supposed to be watching the door  
YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THE DOOR!  
Ashley Katchadourian  
Do you know what these are, Ashley Katchadourian?  
A little girls arms  
A little girl with dreams, with legs, with a head!  
She’s a pencil! She’s a swizzle stick!  
You can use her as a pool noodle  
And now I’m holding up her arms…HER ARMS!  
I’m holding them because you werent watching the door  
A girl lost her arms, Ashley Katchadourian  
A GIRL LOST HER FUCKING ARMS!  
Do you know what has transpired while you were in Pearl Harbor?  
Seeing the FUCKING Japanese museum?  
We had our own Pearl Harbor hear today  
Oh my God? How could you do this to us?  
YOU LITERALLY BOMBED US LIKE THE JAPANESE YOU ARE!  
And me, I’m Ben Affleck, I’m Ben Affleck and I’m HOLDING TWO FUCKING GIRLS ARMS!  
AND YOURE CUBA GOODING JR, DISAPPOINTING EVERYBODY  
LIVE WITH THAT!" Rin recited in perfect English. Len was facepalming a lot, Miku stared at Rin while repeating the words "Really Rin, really? You're doing this to everyone?" 

  IA was the best at English in the room other than Rin, so she kept trying to help translate the speech. Unfortunately, Rin was speaking too fast for IA to keep up.

  "Um, she's talking about a child's arms being ripped off, and comparing that child to a Swedish Stick? And somehow our country is being brought into it and apparently we bombed Ben Affleck, whoever that is?" IA tried to explain.

  "She knows more English than I ever learned in my decade of being a student," Gumi said in awe. Soon, Rin was done.

  "You're really doing this to everyone aren't you!" Miku said like she had been saying for the past few minutes as Rin gave the speech.

  "Yep!" Rin proclaimed, saying yep in English. Thankfully everyone understood what she meant.

  "She got you one of these shirts too?" Gumi deadpanned.

  "Her and me both, at least Rin bothered to wait until her birthday, I got it as soon as she 'accidentally' ordered 2 of them" Len complained.

  "To be fair, it was a bit after New Year's, which is close enough!" Rin argued.

  "So do I have to hear this speech everytime I go to a birthday party from now on?" V-kun asked. 

  "Only until I get done with all of your birthday's, then you can deal with whatever other crappy gifts I decide to give!" Rin said.

  "I'm not sure if I should be relieved......"

* * *

  After everyone was done recovering, Miku handed Gumi another present. It was a jewelry box from Len. Gumi opened it and found a choker. 

  "Thanks, Kagamine-kun!" Gumi said while putting on the choker.

  "I still don't know why I didn't get a thank you," Rin complained.

  "Sorry, I was kinda distracted by the display of English, didn't expect you to be so good at it. Thank you for the shirt, though I don't think I could wear it around that much because I'm pretty sure 'fucking' isn't too appropriate." Gumi said.

  "Thanks! Also, don't worry about it, I doubt most of the Japanese population can even read it since you did ask me to." Rin said.

  "Eh, you're right."

  Miku handed Gumi another present in a bag from IA. Gumi opened it and her eyes lit up.

  "How did you buy these?" Gumi asked in astonishment. In Gumi's hands were an expensive-looking set of headphones.

  "Oh, my family has a lot of money. We're only wealthy though. Not wealthier or the wealthiest. Just wealthy." IA explained. Everyone stared at her. 

  "Uh...... Sorry?" She said trying to alleviate the awkward mood.

  "You don't have to apologize." Everyone said.

  "Next present!" Miku said handing a card from V-kun to Gumi. Gumi opened the card and a gift card from an alternative store fell out.

  "Thanks, V-kun!" Gumi said. It was nice to see Gumi willing to use such a casual nickname, if only because everyone else is using it.

  "Thank you, everyone!" Gumi said. Everyone went back to eating whatever was left of the pizza and drinking whatever was left of the soda.


End file.
